


Angry

by awalkingdenial



Series: Joshler 5+1 [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Mark, Tyler's ass is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/awalkingdenial
Summary: Five times Tyler gets angry with Josh and the one time Josh gets angry with Tyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist writing this dumb fluffy stuff, STOP ME

 

 

 

 

**1.**

 

 

“If only I weren’t seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn’t believe it because this is _crazy_ ,” Tyler began, raising his voice. “Mark!”

 

Mark raised his eyes from his laptop’s screen, unimpressed and uninterested. “What?”

 

“Was this _you?_ ” he showed him his favorite sleeveless black shirt. It had an enormous stain on the front and a hole right in the centre of it. “What was there in the thing you were eating? Hydrochloric acid?”

 

Mark looked back down at his laptop as he shrugged. “Wasn’t me, man,” he put his headphones on. “Ask Josh about it.”

 

_Oh yes, of course, Josh._ He inhaled as much oxygen he could. “ _Fucking Joshua Dun_!”

 

He waited for half a minute, then a bright pink head popped out from the tour bus’s doorframe. “Yeah, _fucking Tyler Joseph_?”

 

“Come here. Now.”

 

Josh bit his lip, probably understanding what it all was about. “Yeah, I’m coming,” he said gloomily. 

 

“I am gonna p—”

 

“Wait, before you tell me all the awful things I deserve you to tell me because I ruined your favorite shirt, I have to tell that, I mean, I asked you if I could wear it, remember? And I was with Brendon and he wanted to paint my nails and I didn’t want him to because I didn’t want to wait for them to dry. And then we were kind of fighting and he stained your shirt with nail paint,” he exhaled and inhaled. “And then we tried to clean it with water but it only made it worse, so we tried acetone and we ruined it. I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear. I bought you two new ones.”

 

Tyler’s lips’d been parted during all the speech. His throat had gotten dry. He blinked. “Two?”

 

Josh nodded, blushing. “One like the one that got ruined, and—and a pine green one because… I thought it would suit you.”

 

Tyler blinked again and swallowed down his heart. It felt as if it was beating against his throat. He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to say. “Thank you.”

 

Josh’s face lighted up. “You forgive me?”

 

Tyler _felt_ his face smile, his chest warm. _Is it possible to die_ _of fondness?_ “Sure.”

 

 

**2.**

 

 

Tyler was so hungry, like, so so hungry. He had persuaded himself into going for a run, and his feet had brought him around for an hour straight. 

 

The future seemed something under his control when he was aimlessly jogging. That was because he felt as if he were suspended in time. Music in his ears, fresh air, some solitude that never felt like loneliness. It was soothing.

 

Nevertheless he couldn’t deny it tired him, and made him thirsty and hungry.

 

As Tyler got on the bus and went towards the mini-fridge he thanked his past self for buying an extra taco before. He took off his sweatshirt. “Hi Joshie,” he said as he opened the fridge.

 

“Hey man,” Josh said back, eating popcorns and watching Netflix on his laptop. “You good?”

 

“Yeah…” Tyler looked for _his_ missing taco some more, then gave up and stood, closing the fridge. “ _Josh_.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where’s _my_ taco?”

 

Josh stopped eating. “Er, I think I ate it.”

 

Tyler went towards him and quickly raised his forefinger in accusation. “ _You think you ate it_? Dude, what the fuck. It was mine. I’m hungry now, and my taco is in there!” he pointed at Josh’s stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, _baby_. I’d give it back to you if I could.”

 

Tyler widened his eyes. “ _Baby_?”

 

“Yeah, because you’re acting like one. You can _eat me_ if that’ll help calm your boiling rage,” Josh’s smile widened.

 

Tyler’s mind flashed an image of him making out with Josh, and then with Josh’s ass. _What the fuck_ , he thought, feeling hot blood rush through his veins. “I hate you, Jish.”

 

“You _love_ me,” Josh replied, taking his hand and resting it against his cheek. He closed his eyes, taking warmness and affection from the touch.

 

Tyler did love him. _How_ he actually loved him was still to sort out.

 

 

**3.**

 

 

“Seriously Josh if you don’t turn those lights off you’re out of the band,” Tyler warned his friend from his bunk. 

 

Josh ignored him and climbed up to his. “Great. That’s what I wanted.”

 

Tyler moved on the left so he could look up. “What?”

 

Josh’s head popped out. “What?”

 

Tyler would have never admitted the joke had hurt him. “Nothing. We’ll fucking sleep with the lights on then,” he turned to the wall so he could disappear from Josh’s sight. He closed his eyes shut and began repeatedly asking himself why he was like that.

 

A few seconds later Tyler heard a _clic_ , and as he opened his eyelids and his eyes sank into darkness, he felt someone slip under his covers. “What I want is for us to be together,” he heard him whisper. Josh gave him a peck on the nape. “ _Always_. Sweet dreams, Tyty.”

 

Tyler understood he was fucked when he realized the thing every molecule of his body wanted most in the whole world was turning around and kissing his friend’s words while their echo was still on his sweet lips.

 

 

**4.**

 

“I like it when it’s _big_. This is _too small_.”

 

“I want to _try it_ anyway.”

 

“You’re crazy,” Tyler said. He grabbed Josh’s arm. “You can’t jump and backflip from that bench. Come on, Josh, it’s too close to the ground. You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

“Oh, come on Ty. It’s okay. Even if I hurt I’ll have you as my _nurse_ , right?” he laughed.

 

And again, Tyler’s mind flashed himself dressed as a _freaking_ nurse and Josh’s hands disappearing under the hem of his dress as they were kissing. The making out wasn’t the shocking part anymore. Having a nurse, or better, a dress kink? That wasn’t surprising either. Him being the one in the dress? That was new. He sighed. _Things change_.

 

Two hours later, while Tyler, pale and on the verge of fainting, was scrubbing soil and tiny little stones off Josh’s open wound on the shoulder, and while Josh himself was keeping a pack of ice on his nape, the nurse fantasy seemed very far away.

 

Tyler speeded the scrub almost angrily. “ _Dumbass._ ”

 

“You told me, I know. And hey, it stings. Be gentler. Are you like that _during sex_ too?” his tone changed.

 

Tyler rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks flush. _God help me_.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

“This filter is so cute,” Josh told him while taking a selfie.

 

“Which one?”

 

“This one,” he turned the screen towards him. 

 

Tyler suddenly saw himself become a little deer. He looked like Bambi. “Yeah, that’s cute.”

 

“I’ve tried them all. Look at my story.”

 

They were sitting together on the couch, and Tyler felt a little awkward looking at Josh’s story while Josh was actually looking at him to examine his reactions. 

 

When it ended, Tyler had come to a conclusion. “You’re _too fucking cute_. Squeezable to death. Like a kitten.”

 

Josh’s face turned bright red. He covered it with a hand. “Stop it, man.”

 

“I won’t, I’m angry with you. Stop acting even cuter.”

 

Josh giggled and hugged a pillow to his chest. He was still blushing and couldn’t meet Tyler’s insistent gaze.

 

“Josh, come on. I’m in physical _pain_ ,” Tyler kind of moaned. 

 

He was so _hopelessly_ in love he felt like commiserating himself.

 

 

 

**+1.**

 

 

Tyler waved at the cute barista as they got out.

 

“Here’s your coffee,” he said handing it to Josh without looking. He was still smiling at the girl through the shop window.

 

She was nice, kind, and very cute. Her smile was warm and welcoming. All things Josh had to the highest degree on Earth, and those summed where like only one percent of the reasons Tyler loved him, but he needed a distraction. Why shouldn’t he date someone he liked? 

 

“You almost stained me,” Josh’s voice was flat.

 

Tyler smiled and turned to him. “Then we would have been even.”

 

“No, we wouldn’t,” he kept being deadly serious. He finished his coffee in three sips. “It was cold. Spent maybe too much time flirting with a stranger?”

 

Tyler stopped walking immediately, followed by Josh two steps later. “And, excuse me, what’d be wrong with that?”

 

Josh let his weight from one leg to another, thinking about his answer. Then he shook his head. “Nothing. We should go back to the bus.”

 

“Josh, _stop_. What’s wrong with you?”

 

He rubbed his face and eyes, sighing exasperatedly. “Why don’t you flirt _with me_?”

 

Tyler’s jaw dropped. “What?”

 

“Why don’t you flirt with me,” he repeated. “I’m sorry, this was dumb. Forget it, please.”

 

_No fucking way_. “You want me to flirt with you?”

 

“I’ve been shamelessly flirting with you for the past two months, Tyler.”

 

_Holy frick. Oh, shit. Oh, wow._ “Oh my God.”

 

“I told you I—”

 

“ _Shut up and kiss me_ ,” was the only thing he was able to say before grabbing his hoodie and crushing their lips.

 

Josh tasted like _his_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #alwaysatrashcan
> 
> Check out my other works if you liked this one!


End file.
